<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I got a tortured mind, and my blade is sharp by SerotoninUp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165169">I got a tortured mind, and my blade is sharp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp'>SerotoninUp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bring A Knife to A Gunfight, Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, Gen, I ain't got time to bleed, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan accompanies Maze on a bounty hunt, and the pair find themselves outnumbered and outgunned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Espinoza &amp; Mazikeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I got a tortured mind, and my blade is sharp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I thought you said he was alone!" Dan hisses, as bullets pelt the pillar they're using for cover. Sharp chips of concrete whizz past them; grit and dust fill the air.</p>
<p>"He was!" Maze growls. She crouches low, trying to peek around the edge of the pillar and get a good look at the opposition. "I don’t know where these guys came from."</p>
<p>"How many?"</p>
<p>Maze takes the risk and pokes her head out from behind the safety of their cover. The warehouse is large, and dimly-lit; bullets fly at her from three different directions.</p>
<p>She flattens herself against the pillar once more, breathing heavily. "Three," she confirms. "Two up front on either side, one further back."</p>
<p>Dan nods and draws his gun. Maze's knives flash into her hands. Baring her teeth in a bloodthirsty grin, she goes left, flinging herself out from behind the pillar.</p>
<p><em>Run. Don't stop. A stationary target is a dead target. Keep moving.</em> She throws the knife in her right hand without looking, knowing her aim is true. The gunman's surprised cry confirms that she hit her target, and the dull thud of a punch tells her Dan has the guy handled.</p>
<p><em>Run. Don't stop.</em> The second knife buries itself in the thigh of the second shooter, followed by Maze's fist punching ruthlessly into his gut. As he doubles over in breathless pain, Maze brings her knee up to meet his nose, a sudden sharp sting in her leg accentuated by the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking.</p>
<p>While his hands fly instinctively to his face, Maze hooks his arms with her own, twisting to put him between herself and the third shooter. His body convulses as he takes the bullets meant for her.</p>
<p><em>Run. Don't stop.</em> Dan fires at the remaining shooter, giving Maze the cover she needs to flank the bastard. She has time to watch his eyes dart from side to side, torn between shooting back at Dan or protecting himself from her incoming attack. She makes the decision for him, landing a kick to the side of his knee and sending him sprawling to the floor. One well-aimed boot to the head knocks him out.</p>
<p>Dan wipes sweat from his face, gazing down at the unconscious gunman. He grips one of Maze's knives in his fist. "That was close."</p>
<p>Maze scoffs. "We had it under control."</p>
<p>She holds out her hand for her blade. Dan slaps it into her palm. And then his eyes widen.</p>
<p>"Maze, your leg," he says, pointing.</p>
<p>She looks down. There's a hole in her pants, just a few inches above her right knee on the outside of her thigh. Through the ragged tear in the fabric, she sees the bullet wound, sluggishly seeping blood. She sighs. "Damn it. I really like these pants."</p>
<p>"You need a hospital," Dan says.</p>
<p>Maze rolls her eyes. "I don't have time for all that," she hisses. She stomps over to the second shooter and tugs her other blade from his leg. "I have a bounty to catch."</p>
<p>She slices a strip of fabric from the dead guy's shirt and binds the wound, her movements quick and efficient. Then she stalks toward the back of the warehouse, heading for the door that her quarry escaped through right before the shooting started. She favors her right leg, now, but Dan knows better than to comment on it.</p>
<p>Maze yanks the door open and looks at him impatiently. "You coming?"</p>
<p>He shakes his head, exasperated, then runs a hand through his hair. "Fine. But you're gonna go see a doctor after we catch this guy."</p>
<p>She just grins at him, eyes gleaming in the dim light, twirling a blade in one hand. A white-hot ball of pain grows steadily beneath her makeshift bandage, and she relishes the burn as the heat of it spreads through her body, feeding her bloodlust. </p>
<p>"Sure thing, Dan," she says, and then she's out the door. Her nerves sing with anticipation; her entire body feels like a live wire.</p>
<p>
  <em>Run. Don't stop.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a prompt fill for Bad Things Happen Bingo. Prompt: I Ain't Got Time to Bleed<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>